clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dan Beronews/Saint
Well, have we got an adico in applications for Sainthood! Well, here goes nil! *cracks flippers* Let us begin! -- ---- Part One: Veneration I'll give him a go! --Bow Tie Tom He DOES PWN --Bouncer He IS in my AWESOME group. That, and the fact that he and Coolnerd1 pet me in that one spo- HEY STOP WRITING THIS DOWN! -- :I agree with my daughter! --Mabel von Injoface XVIII He has helped many of my kind. Let him have the job. --Stevie Falcon I :Our PWNsome CEO is right. He even arrested some Jerks who were terrorizing us! --Random Dorkugese Nerd #3.141592654 --Charon I dunno, except for that was awesome boat destroying in the Great Wishing Hun Conflict. Epic. --Austin8310 Wait? I'm running for saint? Welllll Then... that boat destroying saved many nerds lives by winning the war and saving them from Ben Hun. I'm against; he sides with illegal emigrants and abused his position to get him to stay. --The X Leader Just doing my job. I'm protecting the people and he has helped the Government enough to have auto-immunity. Besides, I am just doing what I was told to by my superiors told me to do. @X Leader- How Dare You! I am not an Illegal Immigrant! I was a Refugee, who was forced to leave the country! I also had a passport when i left, but Swiss then invalidated it! I am still voting for this guy! He supports me! --Fisch ---- Veneration succeded! PART TWO... Canonization Procedure Opened LAUDIS! The Cardinals and I have decided to continue on. Dan Baronews... if you would kindly approach me... yes, right here is fine. It is with my great honor, that, in the name of technology, Saint Alexa Bell, and telecommunications, that I hereby commend and venerate you as so decreed in the edicts of the Patriarchs, to be The Most Awesome Dan Baronews. Wear your veneration with pride, blessed penguin, for you are truly a beacon of help and hope to the subcultures we so foster! Bless you! ITA SIT! Now, for the big test; canonization! Are you righteous enough to be canonized, forever honored by a special Tech-Time on your day, forever immortalized by an official icon pained by our finest graphics teams? Are you truly an example to nerds and the technically inclined everywhere? O, quam hic concitatricis me!! *cracks flippers* Let us continue! ---- *Well, Dan blew up a ship. 300 Hunians. Well, he didn't actually BLOW IT UP, he kinda stopped it from landing. Those Hunians were screaming insults. I think that's bad. Of course, I wish I was that epic. -Austin8310 *Declassifying the Phillycheesesteak Test? Hello? -- **I can't think of anything else, except the Hunians... *Check this out! Dan's in the MMK. I'm pretty sure that's a bad thing...Austin8310 *Actually, many great people admire Mabel, the P.O.P.E. even does! So does TSP! --Bouncer, Dan's Puffle *Eeehh........ I'm extending the vote. I need more aevus to think this over; what has he done good to nerds in particular? I mean, clearly he has helped the populace, but to nerds, I see sparce usage. Please continue with the listing of the Esteemed Admiral's malus actions. -- *I have seen several penguins he has put the banhammer upon, deserved or not. And when he does use it, he sets a very long ban time, even if they were innocent! Plus I don't what he has done to help nerds. --ZapWire